


Spirits

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the leaves rustling... helps me sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirits

Aila was comforted by the sounds of the earth and spirits, much preferring to camp out rather than hang out in some crammed little inn. She didn't even need a sleeping bag on warmer nights, much preferring to prop herself against the trunk of a tree and doze off. Trees were sacred, keeping the planet alive and housing many spirits. She could hear their whispers through the rustling leaves, and they lulled her to sleep like nothing else could.

Though one night she felt someone's boot against the trunk, and she instantly cracked open an eye. Jacques was about to start climbing, but the moment he saw her awake he put his foot back down and gazed at her, expression as blank as ever.

"I waited for you to fall asleep so that I wouldn't disturb you," said Jacques, bowing his head slightly, though enough to make Aila flinch. "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing?" she asked, yawning and rubbing an eye. He glanced toward the branches.

"... I was going to go sleep. Up there," said Jacques, pointing toward a particularly high and wide branch.

"Why? Isn't that uncomfortable?" said Aila, having never fallen asleep up in a tree before herself. She was afraid of falling.

"The sound of the leaves rustling... helps me sleep."

"Is that so?" Aila patted the spot next to her. He didn't respond at first, but Aila insisted. "Try this."

"Hmm." Jacques took a glance toward his goal branch, and she thought he was just going to do what he wanted. She closed her eyes, willing herself to go back to sleep. Well, until she felt his body come to rest beside hers. Once again she cracked her eye open, and was startled by just how close his face was to hers. She could feel every ounce of heat in her body creep to her cheeks. He was such a strange guy.

"A-all right." Aila composed herself, and started taking deep breaths of the fresh night air. It was so wonderful to be away from Iron Head territory again. "Can you... feel them?"

"Them?"

"The spirits. There are spirits all around, but trees in particular collect many spirits.

"The sound of the spirits is comforting."

"You're right," said Jacques, having just about fallen asleep on that last word. Before he drifted off completely, though, he placed his hand on top of hers, and she could swear that there was a hint of a smile on his face. She could feel the spirits all around her smiling, too, so she smiled as well. The company of the spirits comforted her, but the company of another person completed her.


End file.
